Kanashimi no Souseiji Twins of Sorrow
by Rhysaire
Summary: Changes abound in the Seireitei, a death, a new head-captain and just what is the true connection between the new head captain and Ichigo Kurosaki...only time will tell.


Small crystalline droplets fell from the skies as if it too was feeling great remorse over the events that took place that morning, no one had seen it coming, no one had even realized it could happen since he had been around for what seemed like forever. But…..First Division Yamamoto Genryuusai died in his sleep, they came in to find him laying there asleep and not waking fading and no longer alive slowly from the world. All were present in the courtyard. Soi Fong hung her head, Unohana Retsu closed her eyes as tears fell freely down her face Byakuya Kuchiki had that same sullen look he held when things troubled him and Komamura Sajin shook his head, Kyouraku Shunsui was sober and wished he wasn't then perhaps this would be nothing more then a cruel dream meant to torment him Hitsugaya Toushirou the young captain could not feel anymore more cold then he did right now and yet no one complained at the heavy chill in the air for it matched there hearts. Zaraki Kenpachi closed his eyes and shook his head not believing this either for the old man although he was old seemed invincible he had survived through so much if the battle scars that littered his body were any indication of things. Kurotsuchi Mayuri didn't even comment about experiments after all this was not a man who he would even deem to put on a lab table, at least and not survive the others wrath. Ukitake Jyuushiro who was so weak right now with his own illness stood there being supported by Kyouraku and wished he was dreaming as well.

Next to each respective captain was there vice captains Sasakibe Choujirou said nothing as he stood there staring at the man he had served all of this time so faithfully so loyally and he like so many others believed he would always be around. Oomaeda Marechiyo stood a balling mess next to Soi Fong and was not helping her feel any better all she wanted to do was snap at her Vice Captain and tell him to shut up but that was hard to do when so many others even in her own division were in tears. Kira Izuru shook his head and a man who always looked so full of sorrow seemed to be even more sorrowful now, And it went on like that Koutestu Isane, Hinamori Momo, Abarai Renji all hung there heads in deep respetct. Ise Nanao helped her captain support Jyuushiro but didn't look any more happier then anyone else in fact despite her glasses she could not see a thing for the tears that fell, Hisagi Shuuhei and Matsumoto Rangiku stood there while Rangiku cried into his shoulder she would be using her captain but he didn't want to be touched right now and she could understand that.

Kusajika Yachiru cried into Kenpachi's shoulder shaking her head and clinging tight. Kuroshuchi Nemu, stood next to her father and captain not saying anything.

Rukia Kuchiki was quiet as she stood there with her squad and took a deep breath Ichigo was not there, Ichigo Kurosaki could not be there for with the defeat of Sousuke Aizen he had lost all of his powers and had yet to gain them back nor would he. It was the price of his final ban-kai of his ultimate move and Rukia knew that he would not know. No the hardest part for any of the to accept was the young woman who walked in when the captains found him and was wearing a tailored Captains uniform all black to there white, her Shinigami robes all white and different then there black ones. But it was more then that for Choujiro had been present the night before when she arrived and tearfully swore the oath to Genryuusai that she would take up the mantel of the head Captain and would watch over all of the Seireitei in his place. And he had said that she'd much rather he lived then her take up the mantel in such a way.

But it was hers and she was quiet lovely to look at. Long obsidian hair that fell to her waist, and dark black eyes set it warm olive tan skin. She wore a white kimono not tucked in but cut short to just below her waist line, white and form fitting for the most part, open over her chest but held shut with a deep blue clasp trimmed in gold with a gold button, the ends of her sleeves were lined in black with a blue dark blue under sleeve, she wore a long skirt slit up the left side to allow free movement but formed to her and a thick dark blue obi with deep burgundy cord and a golden clasp that held a golden beaded chain going back to the right with a sheath for a katana hanging down behind her right hip. She wore golden boots, the skirt trimmed in black and at the ends of the obi which flowed down low were the same burgundy tone highlights and golden bead work with small oblong beads hanging down ever so often. The kimono had a collar but that too was a deep blue trimmed in gold. Around her right shoulder was a silver ring with a chain hanging down and a large impossibly large silver broad sword. And studded handle.

And Rukia wanted to go to the earth to tell Ichigo what had happened but everyone was of the mind that it didn't matter to Ichigo anymore because he was no longer one of them, they sent him off and she closed her eyes wanting nothing more then to scream for the young woman now Head captain closed her eyes and turned to walk back to the grand chambers each of the captains moving to follow behind her. Rukia turned to walk away when she blinked and paused feeling intense eyes on her.

"Miss Kuchiki…..please come with us." The voice that spoke was warm and pleasant very pretty almost bell like in quality and Rukia turned slowly walking along and nodding not that she could say no. She couldn't after all Shiragiku Motoyori-Meifu was now Head Captain and if she wanted her presence there then there was where Rukia would be.

Upon entering and the captains all taking there places Rukia knelt down at the far end, one hand to the ground her fist closed to brace herself head bowed and the other holding her sword in it's sheath as she stared at the floor.

"There was someone absent from today ceremony, I could sense it feel it in the air. Who was it, although I ask the captains it would seem none of them are willing to answer me." Shiragiku's tone was not angry but disappointed and someone that bothered Rukia more then if she had been angry as if she was a mother expecting more of her children and these children were disobeying her.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…he was our Shinigami Daikon." Rukia answered in respect and could feel the cool angry look of her brother on her. But what was she to do, they had the position of captain to protect them she didn't.

"Was….did something happen to him?" Shiragiku asked and Rukia noted the high levels of concern in Shiragiku's voice.

"At the end of the winter war, Ichigo sacrificed all of his power in order to stop the Traitor Sousuke Aizen Head Captain Motoyori-Meifu." Rukia answered still looking at the floor.

And she heard a long suffering sigh. "I suppose that is what your used to….but please look at me when you speak to me. I'd rather see the truth in your eyes then see the top of your head."

Rukia hesitated but looked up at the head captain and took a deep breath. "Ichigo helped us a lot and I'm sorry, but I felt in my heart that he should have been able to be here to see our previous head-captain off."

Rukia closed her eyes after a moment feeling like she was about to be reprimanded and then felt a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder and looked first at the hand then at the woman kneeling before her for Shiragiku was no longer sitting in the chair but in front of her a gentle smile in place.

"Then he should have been. I can not ask another to give him such sad news second hand. And so I will go to earth myself to inform him of Soul Societies loss." Shiragiku said as she stood she knew it meant taking back on what they called a gi-gai and yet for her that was a bit different….Yamamoto had choosen her not just because of her gifts but because of her origins.

"With all due respect." Byakuya said as the newly appointed head captain turned to look at him. "But there are things that must be done in Soul Society balances that must be maintained, Rukia and Renji should be more then enough…."

"You have some gull, is it because I am 'New' or is it because I am a Woman that you argue with my say over this Kuchiki?" She said as she left off his title and narrowed her eyes. "Because I assure you Byakuya wither or not you agree with my choice it stands and you will hold your tongue and respect it. I will hear your voice on any other matter but this one."

Jyuushiro could appreciate that the new head captain herself wanted to deliver the news to Ichigo and in fact he could respect and be thankful that she was going herself but even still he was a bit curious. And he spoke up his gentle voice a sharp contrast to Byakuya's.

"It is not that I can not appreciate your wanting to deliver the news to Ichigo, in person in fact I thank you for that. But….as Head Captain it seems a bit odd that you want to do this yourself, many others would send someone else to do it….so why then?"

"Why then do I wish to deliver the message myself?" Shiragiku asked as she looked at him. And they all nodded.

"My grandfather spoke highly of Ichigo, he loved his spirit and his personality, the very air he brought to soul society he often told me he had not seen such a spirited Shinigami even if he was still a substitute in a very long time and appreciated the life he brought back to everything." Shiragiku said softly. "That and it would be disrespectful of me to leave it to another when he asked me once a long time ago to deliver such news to Ichigo in person." She said and the others fell silent if it was Genryuusai's last wishes they would respect them and they all knew her connection to the previous captain for Choujirou had confirmed it that very morning.

The 'landing' party consisted of Rukia, Renji, Toushirou, Rangiku and Shiragiku and she looked up at the artificial sky of the underground training rooms beneath Uahara's shop and shook her head as she looked at the man in the funky green and white striped hat. Although he walked forwards and surprised everyone else as he hugged her and whispered something to which she nodded.

"It still hurts, but only time will heal this wound." She said softly and he nodded, before they all went moving outside and began walking through Karakura town.

But for Shiragiku this had a much deeper meaning for…she knew them knew the Kurosaki's better then anyone might think. And walked along with them to the clinic looking at everything around them and walked in with Rukia who smiled and was hugged hello by Isshin before he paused and looked at the young woman standing there looking at him and took a deep breath.

"Shira…" he said softly and she nodded and he walked over to gently take her hands all traces of the insane happy go lucky man gone as he walked over and spoke with her then went wide eyed and shook his head no. But nodded when she said something else and Rukia had a feeling it had to do with telling Ichigo. She felt bad she had no seen Ichigo in over a year and now this and turned as said teenager almost adult walked into the clinic paused upon seeing them and looked away again, not that Rukia could blame him they had all but written him off once he lost his powers. It was as if he ceased to exist to them.

Shiragiku walked up to him with Isshin he spoke lowly to Ichigo and he nodded at Shiragiku pointing at the steps and Rukia realized that Ichigo wanted to talk with her in private but would not look at them. Together the two walked up the steps and into his bedroom, Ichigo sat down on the bed and gestured to the chair where Shiragiku sat down before frowning.

"Ichigo…..there is something I need to tell you." Shiragiku said in a soft tone and Ichigo looked at her.

"Look don't beat around the bush just spit it out already." Ichigo said in a cross tone not liking this one bit but figuring he better get the answers now.

"Yamamoto Genryuusai died in his sleep last night." Shiragiku said in a soft tone.

"Bull, you didn't just come all the way here to tell me that? Give me a break there's no way the old man died you hear me." Ichigo snapped too stubborn to believe that Yamamoto was gone.

Shira looked at him hit him heard enough to knock him over and grabbed his shirt front Ichigo grit his teeth getting his wind back and looked up at her as she knelt there over him and he felt them the tears falling.

"He died…do you know what it's like to be called there to your grandfather's death bed and given his title? Then having to sit there and watch him die and know there's nothing you can do to stop it?" Shiragiku said in a half broken tone.

Ichigo made a tsking sound before reaching up grabbing her shoulders and pulling her down ontop of him to anyone else it may look like more but he just held her as he stared up at the ceiling feeling her cry she had to hold it together in front of so very many and yet right here right now she could be just the teen age girl she seemed to be.

Isshin looked up the stairs and said nothing, Karin and Yuzu were not the only ones….who where. Only they had been separated at birth, for while the elder of the two had been born with high levels of….and kept separating from her gi-gai the other hadn't and the old man had taken her on as his own. Taking her under his wing giving her the last name but keeping the first name she had been given.

As he stood there he closed his eyes. Karin and Yuzu weren't the only twins he and Msaki had had, Ichigo's twin sister Shiragiku had come in person to deliver the news and Isshin knew in his heart that Ichigo would feel drawn to protecting her as much as he did his younger sisters. Ichigo took ofter Masaki in looks while Shira took after Isshin and as he closed his eyes he shook his head. They had not wanted the twins to meet not wanted Aizen to realize for they knew at some point chances were Aizen would come after Ichigo that is he and Uahara but now any enemy out there who realized the connection between Shira and Ichigo and there would be a problem.

Isshin sighed as he looked over at the wall and took a deep breath. Masaki and he had done so much to keep the sibilings safe and she had even died to save Ichigo knowing that Shiragiku would sense and feel him dying and had a feeling that every time he became a Shinigami she knew and then with the battle for the world telling her to stay out of it could not have been easy for Genryuusai but she had listened which was much different then Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed as he laid there holding her and then took a deep breath. "Come on Jii-san wouldn't want you like this, he was full of life and lived it strong to the end no doubt, he'd want you to carry you head in honor for him."

And then made a woofing sound as a fist connected soundly with his gut. Ichigo looked at Shiragiku and smirked as she sat up and brushed the tears from her eyes shaking her head.

"Geez your such a jerk you know that, you ever hear of letting a girl get her grief out." Shiragiku said as she glared at him.

"Sure." Ichigo said shrugging and rubbing his stomach but smirking and then leaning back as he looked up at the ceiling. "But the ol'man wouldn't want you wallowing in misery all of the time. I'm sure he choose you because he believed in your strength."

Shiragiku laughed a little and shook her head. "Oh sure, but that is what surprises me…I mean after all I am half mortal."

"Huh?" Ichigo said looking at her and Shiragiku burst into laughter as she looked at him.

"Oh yeah that's real intelligent Ichi. 'Huh'" She said giggling and then sighed. "I was until I was appointed Head-captain this morning a Substitute Shinigami."

"You mean you're alive from the living world?" Ichigo said sitting up and looking at her.

Shiragiku nodded her head. "Yeah my parents are alive here or at least one of them so I've been told I was brought up in the Seireitei apparently I couldn't stay in my body and kept leaving it shortly after birth so I was moved there for my own safety….as well as everyone else's…"

Ichigo smiled as he looked at her and shook his head. "I….only ever wanted to be normal….now…"

"Now that you are you want it back?" Shiragiku asked looking at him.

"Yeah…..those around me keep risking there necks to fight the hollows and everything else and while I don't regret doing what I did to stop Aizen at the same token…." Ichigo said and she nodded.

"It sucks to know the power you lost that you should be able to help them and can't right?" Shiragiku asked and he nodded.

She sat up and held out her hand to him. "What would you say Ichigo if I could restore what you've burnt out?"

Ichigo looked at her. "It would just happen again if I had to use Ban-kai."

"No…" Shiragiku looked at him. "When I restore something I fix all of the problems that caused the collapse to begin with….you didn't answer my question Ichi….what would you do If I told you I could restore your lost Shinigami power." Shiragiku asked looking at him.

Ichigo looked at her offered hand and took a deep breath it hurt to watch his friends doing what he once did, to be stuck with a normal job and to be the odd man out, to be alone and isolate with people who he helped save the world with. To be let go of by the Shinigami and he knew why even if it hurt they feared there presence around him would draw hollows to him and endanger him even if it did leave him feeling bitter and lonely….what would he do? Ichigo without hesitation reached out and placed his hand in Shiragiku's looking at her.

"I'd say I haven't saved my mountain of people yet." Ichigo said and she smiled not the world not just a few but a mountain of them…of course Ichigo never did specify whose mountain they were talking about.

Ichigo placed his hand in hers and watched her smile as she looked at him her hand closing around his and took a deep breath.

"Wake up…Getsuga Zangetsu…..you've slept long enough." Shiragiku said in a cool tone and Ichigo felt something inside of him snap and break open…..

Ichigo's eyes glowed that silvery blue and so too did Shiragiku's as a dam inside of Ichigo broke open and all of the power he lost plus a boat load more went spilling out…The power expanding from that room was…insane.


End file.
